


Pepper Sneeze

by SilentWolf76



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Humor, Randomness, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: Short story. We all know Wendy can be clumsy. When she accidentally sends five bags - big bags - of pepper flying off the balcony of the second floor in the guild hall and onto the guild below, chaos breaks out. Achoo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t even know why I wrote this, I just got inspiration from my random sneezing (don’t ask). Title makes no sense.
> 
> It’s fairly short, and no ships.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

It was a sunny afternoon in Magnolia. It was warm, too. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and for once, no fights had broken out. Yet.

Mira was on the second floor, carrying massive bags of something (mysterious). But she couldn’t carry all of them, and she was tired.

Leaning over the balcony, she called, “Wendy! Can you come help me with something?”

Said Dragon slayer looked up, before nodding and making her way over. However, she paused at the base of the stairs.

“I thought the second floor was only for S-Class Wizards?” She asked.

“It is, but I need help with something and I knew you wouldn’t say no.” Mira explained.

“Oh, right.” _Should I be honoured or insulted by that?_ The blue-haired girl thought, before shrugging and climbing the stairs.

Once she was at the top, she asked Mira what she needed help with.

“I’ve got to carry these bags of pepper behind the bar – Natsu’s recently got addicted to the stuff and drained our entire pepper supply. I’m not even sure _why_ he’s addicted, though.”

“Okay, I’ll help! You can take a break; I can tell you’re exhausted. I’ll carry these bags – hang on, how many are there?”

“Seven are behind the bar, and there’s five more up here.” _Wow, that’s a lot._ Wendy remarked silently.

Without complaining, she went to pick up the nearest bag, but tripped over a bump in the carpet. Wendy crashed right into the bag, sending it into another one. Then that one went into another one, and it was just like dominoes.

The last bag went dangerously close to the balcony, and Wendy desperately tried to stop it falling over the balcony.

Unfortunately, part of the second bag was sticking out, so she tripped over again, and sent the third bag flying…

…over the balcony.

With the sudden gap, the second bag fell closer to the fourth, causing the fifth to go over the balcony.

The first bag felt a bit lonely, so that one crashed into the second one, making the fourth go for a trip over the balcony.

Now the second one had another gap to fill, it edged closer to the balcony. But the first bag didn’t want to be alone, so it jumped over to the second, making it topple over the balcony (and yes, this makes it sound like the bags of pepper are alive. You never know, they might be).

Wendy reached out to try and stop the last bag, but she was too late.

It fell over the balcony, and she could only watch as the five bags exploded, sending pepper everywhere below. Luckily, she was high enough that it didn’t affect her. But everyone below…not so much.

A silence fell upon the guild as five big bags of pepper fell off the balcony of the second floor and exploded, sending pepper everywhere.

Everyone was absolutely silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

“A-chew.” Somewhere in the guild hall, a kitten sneezed.

“Who was that?” Lucy asked, looking round.

“Someone’s kitten.” Warren replied.

“No-one here had a cat!” Natsu argued.

“Do I mean nothing to you, Natsu?” Happy asked tearfully.

“Ah, I forgot about you, Happy! Did you sneeze then?”

“No, it wasn’t me.”

“Then who was it?” Natsu asked, getting slightly annoyed.

“I saw who it was.” Max spoke up.

Everyone turned to him. “Well? Who was it then?!” Everyone yelled in unison (creepy).

He pointed at a certain white-haired man. “It was Elfman!”

“I-you-didn’t-not-no-lies-what?” He spluttered, making absolutely no sense and going tomato-red at the same time.

Natsu started laughing loudly. “So you go on about how ‘you’re a man’ and how ‘manly’ you are, yet you sneeze like a kitten?”

“It’s not my fault!” He defended. Then Elfman thought of something. “I’d like to see what _your_ sneezes sound like, Natsu.”

Natsu folded his arms and smirked with a smug expression on his face. “As a matter of fact, I _don’t_ sneeze.” Suddenly he froze, blinking rapidly. “aa…Aa…AA…pfffffffft!”

Elfman fell over from laughing so hard. Gray tapped Natsu on the shoulder. “What sort of sneeze was _that_? It…it doesn’t bear any resemblance to _anything_!”

“Grr…shut up, Ice Princess.”

“Oh, you wanna go, Flame-Brain?”

“Sure. Come one then.”

“APFOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Natsu started laughing uncontrollably while Elfman was having trouble breathing from all his laughing.

“You-you sounded like an elephant!” Natsu said between laughs.

“Shut it, idiot.” Gray muttered.

“AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Happy interrupted them with an impersonation of a howling wolf – sorry, a _sneeze_.

With that, the entire guild broke out into chatter, laughter and sneezes.

Lucy edged over to Levy. “Why’s everyone sneezing so much?”

Levy cleared her throat before replying, “It’s because of the pepper. Pepper, be it white, black, or green, contains an alkaloid of pyridine called piperine. Piperine acts as an irritant if it gets into the nose. It stimulates (or irritates) the nerve endings inside the mucous membrane. This stimulation will cause you to sneeze. **[1]** But there’s five big bags of the stuff, so naturally, everyone sneezes a lot more. And if you’re wondering about the way they sneeze, don’t ask me. They’ve all got crazy sneezes. It’s natural.”

“…Right…” Lucy nodded, surprised at the detailed explanation.

“ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” An extremely loud noise caused everyone in the guild to fall silent, terrified.

Immediately, they all bowed on the floor, all facing Erza. “We’re so sorry, Erza! We won’t do it again!” They all apologized in unison.

Rubbing her nose, Erza looked down at them, surprised. “What’re you apologizing for? All I did was sneeze, you know. I tried to supress it as well.”

The guild stared at her, petrified. “You…tried to supress it? And it was _that loud_?!” Gajeel exclaimed.

“Yes.” Erza replied.

The wizards exchanged glances with each other, before Natsu shouted, “She’s a monster! A Full-Blown Erza Sneeze will kill us all! Run for it!” With that, the entire guild, save Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mira and Wendy, all ran out the guild. Even _Makarov_ legged it.

Wendy and Mira ran downstairs. “I’m so sorry! I tripped, and now all this happened!” Wendy hastily apologized.

“It’s fine, Wendy.” Erza nodded to the blue-haired Dragon slayer.

“Well, at least we’ve got the guild to ourselves now.” Levy commented.

Mira chuckled. “Yeah. I’ll get something for us to eat, free of charge.”

“Thanks!” Lucy smiled, before sitting down.

The others soon joined her, and they sat in silence for a bit.

Eventually, Wendy spoke up. “Do you think everyone else will come back soon?”

“No.” Erza answered. “I’ve now got a threat against them. A ‘Full-Blown Erza Sneeze’. Interesting.”

Lucy laughed lightly. “I’d love to see how many times you can use that threat.”

Wendy smiled. _It didn’t end_ too _badly, I guess._

For the rest of the afternoon, the five girls had the guild to themselves. No-one else returned.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Told you it was short. I just wanted to make loads of crazy sneezes, cause why not.
> 
> [1] – I got this explanation off Everyday Mysteries. I don’t own the explanation.
> 
> If you want, you can tell me what you thought of this, but you don’t have to.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
